Sobrevivir no va de arte
by Misila
Summary: Rabastan odia Azkaban. Porque es frío, porque hay dementores y porque no puede dibujar. Si sólo encontrara una forma de plasmar lo que lo atormenta...


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Y Rabastan Lestrange también.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de mayo: Lugares mágicos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión he elegido... redobles... ¡Azkaban!

* * *

**_Sobrevivir no va de arte_**

—_¡Lleváoslos!—ordenó Crouch a los dementores, salpicando saliva—. ¡Lleváoslos, y que se pudran allí!_

o-o-o

Apenas llevas unos meses en Azkaban, pero las paredes negras y los barrotes helados que te rodean, el interminable frío que milagrosamente aún no te ha congelado la sangre y los dementores que son tu única compañía ya empiezan a pasarte factura.

Es lo que mereces, o eso te han dicho. Aún notas en las mejillas las marcas de los arañazos que Augusta Longbottom te hizo cuando te vio, antes de entrar en la sala en la que os condenaron a cadena perpetua. Te mereces estar ahí encerrado, por haber acompañado a tu hermano, tu cuñada y el niñato de Crouch en su búsqueda del Señor Tenebroso. Por haber colaborado con ellos cuando Bellatrix perdió los nervios, por haber arrebatado la cordura a ese par de traidores a la sangre. Supiste, igual que el resto, que los Longbottom no mentían cuando negaron tener idea del paradero del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero no te importó. Ni a ti, ni a Rod, ni a Bellatrix ni a Bartemius.

Y sigue sin importarte. La locura de los Longbottom está lejos de ser un cargo de conciencia para ti. Si Frank y Alice hubieran sabido algo, ahora estarían criando a su hijo, en lugar de encerrados en San Mungo para siempre.

No obstante, no te gustan los recuerdos. Los aullidos de dolor de esos dos infelices se unen a los de muchos otros –_sangre sucia_, _muggles_, traidores a la sangre– y forman una única carcajada fría, cruel e interminable, una risa a tu costa, porque, de todos los lugares en que no quieres estar, sin duda Azkaban encabeza la lista. Las discusiones de tus padres, presentes desde hace tanto que ya no recuerdas un tiempo en que se llevaran bien –si es que lo hubo– te perforan los oídos y hacen que grites llamando a Rodolphus, buscando el consuelo que de niño encontrabas en el dormitorio de tu hermano mayor. Pero los alaridos de Rod son casi peores que los recuerdos.

Aunque si hay algo por lo que estás dispuesto a dar tu alma, si así consiguieses olvidar, es _aquel_ día. No escuchar los reproches de Andrómeda, su voz quebrándose el día que terminó todo; no ver sus ojos color miel enturbiados por las lágrimas, el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo cuando te juró, tan rota como una muñeca y al mismo tiempo tan firme como un farallón soportando estoicamente las olas, que prefería morir antes que permitir que la tocaras de nuevo.

Porque eso duele más. Porque aquel día, Meda no dijo nada que no fuese cierto. Porque puedes convencerte de que esos amigos de _muggles_ y _sangre sucia_ están terriblemente equivocados y el Señor Tenebroso regresará para encauzar las cosas, pero sabes que ella no mintió en ningún momento. Sólo dijo verdades tan dolorosas que se te clavan como puñales.

Notas las lágrimas heladas bajando por tus mejillas antes siquiera de abrir los ojos. Cuando descubres, una vez más, que sigues en esa mugrienta celda, te encoges en tu camastro y miras con odio a través de los barrotes. Es curioso que ésa sea una de las pocas emociones que los dementores no te han quitado aún. Quizá lo conservas porque es algo que ayudará a Azkaban a volverte loco.

Odias Azkaban. Lo odias porque te resulta difícil respirar en ese aire que huele a muerte, porque no logras librarte del frío por mucho que lo intentes. Porque las pesadillas empiezan cuando despiertas y no terminan cuando duermes, y porque ya ni siquiera sientes el dolor de los arañazos profundos e infectados que rasgan tus brazos como si tu piel fuera de pergamino viejo y ya no recuerdas cuándo ni cómo te hiciste, quizá en algún momento de desesperación en que quisiste comprobar si tu cuerpo conservaba el tacto.

Sin embargo, no te pasas el día gritando como tus compañeros. Llamas a Rodolphus porque esperas que, de alguna forma, él pueda reconfortarte y defenderte como cuando erais pequeños, pero no gastas saliva y energía jurando venganza como Bellatrix.

Porque dudas que vayas a salir de Azkaban. No eres como Rod; nunca has sido tan aguerrido como él, ni tan fuerte. Lo tuyo es la creatividad: una imaginación desbordante que a nadie le interesa salvo cuando la utilizas para idear nuevas torturas. Tu hermano decía… _dice_ (_dice, dice_, te repites; Rodolphus no está muerto, y a diferencia de ti él sí es duro de pelar) que dibujar no sirve para nada, que a nadie le interesan las formas delirantes y el derroche de color en un lienzo. Y tiene razón. Sobrevivir no tiene nada que ver con el arte.

Miras alrededor. Ojalá pudieras dibujar. Es la única forma que se te ocurre de huir de los dementores, de los recuerdos, de la mirada llorosa de Andrómeda. Azkaban sería más soportable.

Si sólo…

Por primera vez en días, prestas atención a tus brazos. Sonríes mientras llevas una mano a las heridas del brazo opuesto, y se te escapa una risita al notar la sangre –cálida, aún existe esa sensación y _puedes_ percibirla– en las yemas de los dedos.

Te pones en pie y te acercas a la pared. La risa se hace más intensa sin que tú lo controles. Te gustaría darle más color a tu obra de arte, pero el carmesí de tu sangre no está mal. Trazas líneas, polígonos, que poco a poco dejan de ser algo abstracto y conforman un retrato. Mientras dibujas te olvidas de los dementores, de Azkaban, de _todo_, y arañas una pizca de alegría en ese lugar dominado por la tristeza y la desesperación.

No te das cuenta, tampoco, de que la _pintura_ se agota. Arañas y sigues arañando tu piel, con las uñas tan largas que parecen garras, concentrado únicamente en terminar esa pequeña obra de arte. Sólo cuando notas que el dibujo está más alto te das cuenta de que has caído de rodillas. Entonces se te ocurre mirarte. Tienes los brazos empapados con tu propia sangre, la mugrienta túnica teñida de rojo. Pero sigue sin importarte. Alzas los dedos; tienes que dar más color a _sus_ ojos. Y si para ello necesitas toda tu sangre, la utilizarás.

Por alguna razón, por mucha sangre que pongas, no están lo suficientemente brillantes. No te gusta. Sus ojos son lo más vivo en lo que puedes pensar y vas a hacerles justicia. Pero cada vez toda ella se apaga más; se disuelve en medio de una negrura de la que tratas sin éxito escapar.

Y vuelves a perderla.

o-o-o

Cerca de la entrada de Azkaban, hay un lugar en el que se cura a los presos que son heridos o caen enfermos. Podría llamarse enfermería, sí, pero los presos dudan de que ahí realmente se haga el bien por ellos. Porque tras recuperarse vuelven a sus celdas, lo cual resulta casi peor que pisarlas por primera vez. En la enfermería les dan un atisbo de lo que han perdido, muchos para siempre. Y a los reos les resulta doloroso.

Eloise Jackson lleva mucho tiempo ahí. Y, pese a los comentarios de sus amigos, la mujer no se queja de su trabajo. Espera, en lo más profundo de su alma, que, al menos, los presos logren ver el mal de lo que han hecho para acabar ahí y se arrepientan y entren en razón. Todos pueden hacerlo, incluso los que parecen tener el corazón completamente emponzoñado.

Y Eloise se ha dado cuenta de que Azkaban muestra a la gente como realmente es. La prisión mágica saca a la luz todos los defectos y las debilidades de sus huéspedes, ésas que en otras circunstancias intentarían desesperadamente esconder. Y, si bien muchos de los reos han acabado volviéndose locos –o más locos de lo que entraron–, otros tantos sobreviven al terror continuo de los dementores aferrándose a algo que esas funestas criaturas no les pueden arrebatar.

Aunque, en ocasiones, eso no es suficiente.

Eloise entra de nuevo en la habitación, protegida con todo tipo de hechizos para evitar que los reos escapen, en la que en ese momento se encuentran tres presos. Dos con viruela de dragón, uno de ellos con complicaciones.

No obstante, el tercer reo ingresado ha intrigado a la mujer desde que uno de los guardias lo ha traído, cubierto de sangre y prácticamente inconsciente. Sospechan que ha tratado de suicidarse. Lo que ha espantado a todos ha sido darse cuenta de que el hombre no tenía ningún tipo de arma, sólo sus uñas, para hacer lo que ha hecho.

A diferencia del resto, Eloise no cree que Rabastan Lestrange quisiera morir. Lo observa dormir, revolviéndose continuamente en la cama y moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, y luego recuerda lo que ha hecho en la pared de su celda –que aún no han podido quitar; suponen que Lestrange le ha echado un hechizo de presencia permanente de forma involuntaria–, y sacude la cabeza, negándose a estar de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

Luego se pregunta, sin poder evitarlo, a quién ha plasmado el hombre en el muro. Cuando, movida por una curiosidad morbosa al escuchar cuchichear a los guardias, se ha acercado a la celda del joven, se ha quedado boquiabierta. Ha encontrado el rostro de una mujer en la pared; cada detalle esculpido con mimo, con un cuidado que poca gente tiene. Excepto los ojos, dos enormes y horrendos círculos. De sangre.

Eloise no puede evitar sentir lástima por Lestrange; pese a que sabe tan bien como el resto del mundo mágico lo que él, su hermano, su cuñada y Crouch han hecho, una parte de ella piensa que, quizá, si hubiera tenido las influencias adecuadas, ahora podría ser un pintor reconocido y no estaría condenado a cadena perpetua por Azkaban.

—¿Brillan?

Eloise da un respingo al escuchar la voz, débil y rasposa, de Rabastan. Lo observa con más atención y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos un poco abiertos, dos pequeñas rendijas azules y torturadas.

—¿Perdón?—sabe que no debería hablar con los presos, pero la curiosidad puede más que el deber.

Rabastan intenta incorporarse, con más bien poco éxito. Eloise, que ya lo esperaba, observa su esfuerzo con cierto aburrimiento. Ya se dará cuenta de que no puede.

—Sus ojos—explica el joven—. La pintura… Quería que brillaran…

Eloise suspira.

—¿Quién es?—inquiere con curiosidad.

Rabastan cierra los ojos, agotado. Eloise supone que va a dormir de nuevo y, pese a que sabe que no debería, desea que disfrute de su sueño antes de que se recupere y lo devuelvan a su celda. Suspira y se da la vuelta para salir.

—Meda—Eloise se vuelve y mira a Rabastan de nuevo. Pese a que es bastante joven –Azkaban aún no ha tenido tiempo de adornar con canas su cabello castaño–, en esos momentos parece un anciano en su lecho de muerte—. _Mi_ Meda. No de Tonks.

o-o-o

No sabes por qué le dices eso a esa desconocida. A ella probablemente no le importe. Pero a ti sí. Y tienes la impresión de que, si no se lo dices a nadie y te lo guardas, dolerá más. O lo que es peor: desaparecerá de tu mente. No estás seguro de qué temes más.

De cualquier forma, no puedes disfrutar de una cama cómoda y una habitación cálida durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto mejoras un poco te mandan de vuelta a tu celda; de vuelta a las paredes y los barrotes, al frío y a los dementores.

Pero hay un cambio. El dibujo. _Su_ dibujo, el que tú le hiciste. Descubres que eres capaz de pasar horas mirándolo, horas en que no piensas en dementores ni en gritos de indeseables. Horas en las que te crees capaz de resistir Azkaban hasta que el Señor Tenebroso regrese, como escuchas gritar a Bellatrix.

Horas en las que sueñas con volver a verla. Con apartar a Tonks de donde nunca debió estar y recuperar a _tu_ Meda.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No pretendo justificar a Rabastan. Lo que él y los otros tres les hicieron a los Longbottom fue horrible y no tiene nombre. Pero los mortífagos también son seres humanos. Con sentimientos y eso.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
